bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuparurocks' Comics
Nuparurocks` Comics is a comic series that was created by NR after his first two comic series bombed. It's notable for having the longest running daily strip on BZPower. While the first season focused around NR's life with an assortment of odd and eccentric characters and PGSes, as well as his and Myarti's struggles to top one another and win the heart of Linnea, Season Beta took on a completely new approach. The comics were switched into a daily format and multiple story arcs were spun. Season Beta also featured detailed backgrounds as well as Six Shaded sprites. ]] Characters Guest Stars Running Gags The comic strip features various notable running gags which have defined its style of humor, most of prevalent of which is Makito being used in various situations which make up the strip's more random humor. For example, Makito was once used to break a sad moment between Kahinuva and Haley786, to recite lyrics from Daft Punk's song "Technologic", impersonate Khols, have a six-shade version of him accompany him in annoying the cast among other situations. The second most prevalent gag is the relationship between Nuparurocks and Linnea. During the series' second anniversary, they shared their first kiss (not counting the "drunken" (with eggnog) kiss in the Season Alpha Christmas comic). Recently, Nuparurocks proposed to Linnea. Ennar has confirmed that this will be permanent, and will have plans with this in the near future. Another running gag involves NR and Makito wearing their Daft Punk helmets at random times. A car has been driven several times with the joke usually following a similar format. A joke that was used twice during the first month involved Makito interrupting a romantic moment between NR and Linnea by firing a projectile from the "Love Boat" (a simple boat drawn in Microsoft Paint) with the line "Y'all's taken a big hit from the Love Boat, yeah. Hammer time." In the earliest strips, Kahinuva worked as a stock broker and caused the economy to severely plummet, resulting in a Great Depression of sorts. NR and Atoma were seen wearing old country uniforms which have since been reused about three months later. The Trebuchet is another gag that is prominent in most of the comics. It is usually used by Makito, though NR has used it often as well for catapulting small children at Halloween. It has seen use in every holiday comic of Season Beta. Myarti's view of himself is another gag, as he routinely thinks of himself as attractive while the opposite is clearly obvious. However, he ironically ignores Atoma, who is the only girl that is remotely attracted to him. Reception Nuparurocks` Comics have been praised for their unique and detailed backgrounds, made with GIMP and have influenced many modern series, notably Live, Learn and Lawsuits. They are often regarded as one of the best modern series on BZPower. Trivia *Unlike the usual "Season One, Season Two, etc." cliche, NR has named his second series "Season Beta" in the tradition of MK Comics. *The last comic in Season Alpha prior to the anniversary shows NR pounding Makito. This was due to a real life incident of Makito breaking NR's laptop. *In the final Bob Saga comic, Both NR and fellow PGS Phil are seen taking the box of the protagonists from Project Unlikely. The RZ versions of NR, Phil and Gavla, as well as Skorpyo and Rogwiz are seen as well. External Links *BZPower Comics Topic Category: Comics